Microelectrical mechanical or “MEMS” systems allow formation of physical features using semiconductor materials and processing techniques. The techniques enable the physical features to have relatively small sizes. A MEMS structure often requires two separated parts to become bonded. This can be difficult since too much heat can overheat and destroy delicate components.